particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Valruzian Police
The Valruzian Police, officially known as just the Police (Valruzian: Policja) is the uniformed and armed formation of law enforcement in the Republic of Valruzia. Its main goal is to ensure the safety of the society and the security of the wide public. It is one of several law enforcement and investigative authorities in Valruzia. Valruzian Police in its current shape was established in May 4247 after the Sejm passed the Bill on the Police and Its Functions. It is entirely subordinate to the Council of Ministers trough the Ministry of Interior Affaris which is responsible for management, functioning, and modernization of the Police. The main autohority within the Policja is the General Commandant of the Police Komendant Główny Policji. By both the constitutional reform and structural reform of the police, the institution itself was heavily centralized and set up as a uniform and unified agency of the central government. It replaced the insufficient, mixed system which gave regional governments to form their own police departments which was the reason of numerous authority disputes between various departments, which unnecessarily prolonged the duration of investigations. The reform of 4247 introduced a simple vertical sherarchical structure of the police with the General Headquarters of the Police (Komenda Główna Policji, KGP) as the supreme authority while every other entity of the police is subordinate to the KGP. Structure and Organization Hierachy General Commandant of the Police is nomiated and apointed by the Minister of Internal Affaris with the consent of the Prime Minister who retains the full authority to dismiss the General Command at his or her discretion if he or she believes that the General Commandat is not the suitable person for the position or has damaged the reputation of his her office. General Commandant of the Police is responsible for appointment of commandants in every Voivodeship Headquarters and Subordinate Commands. It is customary that the General Commands nominates individuals who have been approved by the Ministry of Internal Affaris and did not damaged the overall reputation of the Police troughout their time of duty. Voivodeship Headquaretrs Organization Divisions of the Policja Valruzian Police consist of six basic divisions which may be supplemented by additional divisions established temporairly ad hoc in order to better equip the existing divisions with means and logistic tools in order to solve an investigation. The basic divisions of the police are: : • Criminal Police Departament (Wydział Policji Kryminalnej) - is a department responsible for supervision, coordination and support operational and reconnaissance activities of the Police which aim is to fight criminal activities and illegal drug trafficking. Criminal Police conducts investigations in most seriuos crimes such as: homicide, armed robberies, illegal firearms production and distribution, grand theft auto, forgeries and serious embezzlement. : • Preventive Police Departament (Wydział Policji Prewencyjnej) - is a department responsible for patrolling public and, in some cases, private property and acts as a deterrent to the commission of crime. It deals with everyday minor crimes and deliquencies which are contrary with the valruzian law. : • Traffic Police Departament (Wydział Policji Drogowej) :: • supplemented by Highway Patrol (Patrol Autostradowy) :: • supplemented by Road Transport Inspectorate (Inspektorat Transportu Drogowego) : • Technical Police Department (Wydział Techniczny) : • Specialized Forces Department (Wydział Oddziałów Wyspecjalizowanych) : • Court Police Department (Wydział Policji Sądowej) Category:Valruzia Category:Politics of Valruzia Category:Law enforcement agencies in Valruzia Category:Government and politics of Valruzia